The Hole World Hates Me
by Academia
Summary: A group of girls are sentenced to two and a half years at Camp Green Lake. These 8 girls now have to deal with love, lust, happiness, and those big lizards. Kinda sucks, don’t it?
1. Camp Green Lake

Wow, I finally wrote my own fanfic. Go me! Anyways, I've been reading some stories in this category and decided to post one of my own. I hope you like it….otherwise the monkeys will come get me……and they don't like it when I fail……. JUST KIDDING. So I guess it's on with the story.

Cami shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the silver handcuffs that held her wrists down to the dirty blue vinyl bus seat on the even dirtier safety hazard of a school bus took her, her seven best friends, and Ronnie, their leader. They weren't a gang or anything. They were just a group of girls that stuck up for each other. At least that's what they thought. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. How could things have gotten so messed up? How did everything go wrong. Cami's home life wasn't exactly the picture of perfection. She and her little sister basically had to take care of themselves. Their dad was never around - probably getting high or getting drunk and passing out on some poor old woman's yard.

Cami never really cared about what he did. She'd be damned if she was his real daughter anyway. Her mom was just that kind of woman. She claimed to have a job, but everyday when she and Leah, her little sister, would walk home school, Cami would have to cover Leah's eyes and lie, telling her that there was a dead animal in the road or maybe even some guy trying to sell something when it was really her so-called mother throwing herself at any man with a stick between his legs outside a Holiday Inn. Yup, her home life was pretty fucked up. But it was okay, because she had her friends and James. And James was perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect football player, the perfect son, the perfect everything. But, just as Cami should've known, perfect only lasts so long.

-flashback-

Cami and James sat in his cherry red convertible parked under the old oak tree by the lake just outside of town. They'd been sort of sitting there for a while and she was beginning to feel a little distant. She and James had just come from the biggest football game of the season - which they lost - and she could tell James has been drinking a lot.

All of a sudden James turned to her and moved a little closer. Cami didn't really feel like looking at him, not when he was like this.

Without warning, James sighed and began running his hand up and down her thigh. Cami tried to squirm away, but James wasn't about to let that happen.

It was just as he started to push his hand up her blue and white cheerleading skirt that she started to panic.

Cami laughed nervously, "Um…James, baby, maybe you should take me home now."

James stopped and looked at Cami like he was about to kill her.

Now Cami didn't want to go home, she just wanted to get the hell away from James.

"James, take me home, now." Cami ordered, her voice shaking.

"No." James answered with a blank expression.

Cami held back tears, "Please." she pleaded.

Same answer, "No."

Cami was getting fed up, "Fine then, I'll walk."

She quickly got out of the car and walked away. She didn't know where she was going. She just walked.

To Cami, it seemed about 15 minutes of walking before she heard the sound of 4 screeching tires coming closer towards her. Somehow she knew it was James. She didn't even turn around, but she just knew. She also knew that she should just keep walking.

All of a sudden she heard the car stop. Cami kept walking.

She heard some one open and close the car door. Cami kept walking.

She heard footsteps following her. Cami kept walking.

She heard James yell for her to come back to the car. Cami kept walking.

She heard James tell her he'd never let her go, "You're mine and you know it." Cami started running.

-end flashback-

As soon as the bus pulled up to Green Lake all the boys in camp were brought out of the tents and lined up outside Mr. Sir's office. They were to wait for the new boys to arrive and then they would be told which campers would go to which tent. It was pointless, yes, but since when did anything that had to do with Camp Green Lake have a point anyway?

Mr. Pendanski walked out of Mr. Sir's office and stood in front of the first bus that pulled up.

Once the bus doors were opened, Mr. Pendanski took out a piece of paper and began reading off names.

He went through tents A,B,C,E, and F. Everyone was shocked that there weren't any new campers for D-Tent. But when Mr. Pendanski finished the list, there was still one last bus.

Mr. Pendanski looked over at the last bus, sighed heavily, and took out another list from his pocket.

"Bobbi Danes." he called out. What stepped off the bus, was something no one expected.

It was a girl. I full-fledged, 5"6' girl with short black hair and brown skin wearing a pair of black jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with the word "kisses" written in big black writing on it. She slung a dark green book bag over her shoulder and walked over to where Mr. Pendanski was standing. She tried to avoid the obvious stares of the boys, but that, unfortunately, was impossible.

Mr. Sir walked out of his office and shot a dangerous glance at the boys, who quickly stopped their hollering, but their whispers could be easily heard.

"Michelle Persia." Pendanski called.

Another girl stepped off the bus and flung her long dark blonde hair over her shoulder. She was wearing dark green jeans with gold sparkles and a golden tank top with the words, "party 'till he looks cute." written in the same dark green. She picked up a brown duffle back from the ground and walked over to where Bobbi was standing and started talking to her.

Mr. Pendanski cleared his throat, "Lora Jontz."

Another blonde stepped off, this time with shorter hair and big blue eyes that you could probably drown in. She wore a pair of light denim shorts and an equally light pink tank top. Navy blue duffle bag in hand, she made her way over to the other two girls and tried to avoid the boys.

"Holly Jerold."

A small brunette girl hopped off the bus wearing a short pink sundress and a denim jacket with a navy blue book bag on her back and a gold chain twirling around her right index finger. She smiled a little and walked over to her friends and started doing what she did best, talking.

"Emma Taylor."

An even smaller brunette jumped off the bus with a strapless purple baby doll shirt with dark denim jeans and purple platform flip-flops and looked around at all the boys, turned toward the bus doors and held out her arms. As if on queue, a black book bag was tossed out the bus and she ran to the other girls and they all started laughing and giggling wildly.

"Veronica Montoya."

A medium sized Spanish looking girl slowly got off the bus and smirked when she saw the boys staring. She wore a short hot pink skirt and a citrus green spaghetti strap tank top and hot pink platform flip-flops.  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked up a dark blue book bag and walked over to the other girls, adding an extra swish to her hips.

"Kaitlin Saunders."

Yet another brunette stepped off the bus, wearing a yellow tank top and a medium length denim skirt and a black duffle bag. She looked around for the other girls and, once spotted, walked over and stood, surveying the huge crowd of boys for anything worth taking an interest in.

"Cameron Blake."

No one got off the bus.

Mr. Pendanski cleared his throat and repeated the name.

Still, no one got off.

Half the girls giggled and the other half just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Cami!" they all yelled in unison.

After a few moments, another girl walked out of the bus doors. She had long dark brown hair and caramel skin. She wore a white spaghetti strap and flared low-rise camouflage jeans and flung a brown leather drawstring backpack over her shoulder and placed a red "I love Towlie" hat over her head and walked over to the other girls without taking a single glance at any of the boys.

"Alright then," Mr. Sir began, "You girl's be in D-Tent. Follow me. D-Tent, you too."

The guys and new girls of D-Tent followed Mr. Sir into his office leaving about 50 boys staring behind them.

Like it? Hate it? Review, please…. I really was kidding about the monkeys, but you don't wanna know what the bunnies will do to me. : ) 


	2. Past Remembrance

Hey all. What's up? This is Cami, and I just wanna thank all my reviewers. However few you were, you were all very encouraging and supportive. Also, I want to ask for you guys' forgiveness in a couple departments. One: In the last chapter I forgot to put in the disclaimer. **I don't own Holes**, just the girls I've put in the story, and even then I technically don't own them, since they're real-life people, but then again, I did alter their characters a little……so…..I dunno. And Two: My computer decided it wanted to be a little bitchy recently and I haven't been able to get on the internet. I've been reduced to borrowing my mom's cheesy boyfriend's computer. I mean, I appreciate the gesture, I really do, but there's just something about him that freaks me out. Oh, well, it's probably the fact that he's never said a word to me without quoting a verse from the Bible first ( Don't get me wrong. I do believe in God. ) and/or making a reference to Jesus. It's driving me crazy! Anyways, I don't think you guys really wanna hear anything about my pathetic little life, so on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What???? No way!! I'm not gonna spend 24 months in this dinky little ghost town with these……these……_animals_!" Veronica was now yelling unmercifully at Mr. Pendanski, who was desperately trying to back away. "You can't possibly expect me to stay in a _tent_, do you? I mean, some of these other girls might not mind – them being of their caliber – but do you know who I am?"

"Yea. You're the girl that gets to spend 24 months in hell with the rest of us little devils."

After sending a couple of serious death glares at Veronica, the girls turned around and – low and behold – there were the 8 boys they had seen earlier. Most of them with smug looks on their faces.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Veronica turned on her heel marched towards the boys, stopping at the one who made the last little comment. Pendanski then ran away like a fat guy running from a treadmill. He had dark skin and was tall, yet shorter than most of the other boys and wore glasses that were so dirty you almost couldn't tell whether he had eyes or not ; almost.

"And what," he began, looking her up and down, grinning , "Can I do for you, little lady?"

All the boys – and even some of the girls – couldn't help but snicker.

"You can **help** me by staying out of my **business**!" Veronica yelled in his face.

The boy's face instantly turned from a look of amusement to that of pure annoyance. He stepped closed to her and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a tall white boy with curly brown hair stepped between the two, facing his friend.

"Not now." The boy muttered, glancing towards the other girls.

"Why not, huh, Caveman? No time like the present." The angry boy stated, still looking at Veronica.

"I agree with.......Caveman." Cami called from her place among the girls, walking up to the three teenagers, "We're gonna be here for 2 whole years. Why start fighting now?"

Giving both boys a glance over, Veronica smiled a small, yet sickly sweet smile at the 8 cautious boys and said, "You're right Cam-Cam. We'll just have to make the best of this situation."

"For the last time, don't call me Cam-Cam." Cami moaned, walking into the tent with the other girls.

"Whatever," Veronica sighed frowning slightly, following her friends, "Let's get changed for dinner."

inside the tent

"Let's get changed for dinner?" Emma repeated, laughing, "You're saying it like we have to get dressed up or something." She was playing her favorite game in the world, hackey sack (AN: is that how it's spelled? Lol). Sarah was the one who originally taught it to her, but – just like everyone else who ever taught Emma how to do anything past the age of 7 did – she soon regretted it.

"More like dressed _down_." Laura frowned, holding up the 2-sizes-too-big orange jumpsuit that had been put on each of their cots.

"Do we really have to wear this?" Kaitlin mumbled to no one in particular. She as well held it up over her head, staring at it as if it were a giant snake.

Suddenly Michelle burst out laughing uncontrollably. Everyone stared at her for a moment, and after realizing what she was laughing at, they joined in too.

It was Holly. She had tried on her jumpsuit, and it looked as if it had swallowed her whole. The sleeves went down to her knees and she'd fallen down because the pant legs were about 8 inches too long.

Bobbi laughed, "Here. We can switch. I think you got the wrong one anyway."

Holly blushed a bright crimson color and smiled shyly, handing Bobbi her jumpsuit and taking the one she had offered. Holly was really small and really pretty. She didn't really talk all that much, but that doesn't mean she was shy. Once you got to know her, she was really sort of a free spirit. In fact, ever since the day they'd met her, Holly continued to surprise the rest of the girls. In a way, she was a lot like Emma, just not nearly as hyper.

Emma was a totally different story. As far as the girls could remember, there was never a day when she didn't do something crazy or wild. She was one of the most out of control people in the world – in a good way of course. Since her dad was in the army, you'd think she was one of those kids that had serious control issues, but that wasn't Emma's case.

It was, however, Veronica's. Veronica always did have control issues. You didn't have to earn her trust. You had to buy it. Even if did buy her trust she probably wouldn't like you anyway. And if she didn't she told you to your face.

Another one of the girls whose inhibitions were non-existent was Bobbi. She was practically fearless. Practically. She was ironically the strongest, yet most vulnerable person any of the girls had ever met. She amazed them. Even though she played it off as shyness, she took herself for granted. She sometimes thought she wasn't good enough. But she was. She often considered herself useless. But she wasn't. She sometimes said she didn't matter. But she did. And often times, when she made judgments about herself, she was wrong. No matter how many times the girls told her different, and no matter how many times she agreed, she still went back to the way she was once. And with what happened that fateful September night didn't help either.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

flashback

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobbi woke with a start. Looking around, she found the source of her awakening to be a loud banging at the door.

Whipping her eyes sleepily, she trudged into the foyer of her large home and opened the door, growing shocked at the vision before her.

There Cami stood, her hair and clothes drenched in rain water from the storm currently roaring. Her bottom lip was quivering and Bobbi noticed her skirt was torn in 3 different places at the bottom and there were scratches on her thighs.

"That son of a bitch." Bobbi muttered, rushing towards her trembling friend and ushering her into her house.

-30 minutes later-

"What did he do?" Holly yelled as soon as the door to Bobbi's house opened.

"Yea, Cami. What?"

"You can tell us, sweetie."

Bobbi had called all the girls and told them what happened. Holly was the last one to get there.

Cami was quietly sitting on the couch looking impishly down at her hands. Bobbi and Michelle were on either side of her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to……just answer us this." Laura said kindly, but simply, "Did he touch you? In anyway?"

Cami's lip began to quiver again, but somehow, she managed to get it out before crying again.

James. Her boyfriend. The guy everyone liked. The guy everyone was friends with. He raped her.

"And he's going to pay." Veronica muttered viciously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

end flashback

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so ends the second chapter of out wonderful little story. Ya like the ending? Cliffhangers rock, don't they? ( Incase you can't tell, that's sarcasm, people.) Anyways, if you've seen The Craft, then you probably have a good idea of what's gonna happen next. Oh, yea, I almost forgot. I was wondering if you guys could vote on the pairings for me. I mean, I've read some stories where the parings just don't seem right, and I don't want my story to be like that. Love triangles are not very likely…….but still, they're a possibility. I'm currently contemplating the next chapter, but if no one reviews, there probably won't be one.  Sad – I know – but true. Of course, as always, your feedback is welcome and encouraged. Lots of Love, Cami.


	3. Shut it!

Hey, guys……or should I say girls? Anyway, I really wanna say thanks to all my reviewers. I only had 2 people to review the last chapter, and I actually wasn't gonna write this one, but then a couple more reviews came in, and here we are. If you don't like this chapter, don't worry, I don't really like it either, but I had to get this one out of the way in order to get to the good stuff. Don't you hate chapters like that? They're like dentist appointments – boring as hell, but necessary. But then again, why would you want to read _my_ random, useless rants when you could read my categorized, yet still useless story? LOL. Just kidding. On with Chapter 3.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"8 minutes." Holly muttered grimly.

The girls were now in their tent getting dressed. The boys had tried to come in earlier, but thanks to Michelle and her favorite pair of combat boots, were forced – I mean, uh, _persuaded _to go elsewhere.

"Huh?"

Everyone was now looking curiously at Holly, who was lying on her cot, staring at the ceiling. She was the first of the girls to have finished getting dressed. She had ripped the sleeves off her jumpsuit and put a grey shirt under it that went a little bit past her elbows. She also left the top 2 buttons unbuttoned, showing that the shirt had a small smiley face giving the finger on the front. All was silent until she sighed.

"8 minutes and 37 seconds." She repeated.

"Until what?" Lora asked from her cot next to Holly. She had torn off the top half of her jumpsuit and replaced it with a white fitted t-shirt.

Holly sighed again, "Until nothing. We were here 8 minutes and 37 seconds before _Veronica_ ruined our only chance of having human contact with anyone in this place."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica threw her bag onto her cot. Deciding to be a little bold, she did the same as Holly, only she left out the undershirt and the top of her hot pink bra was showing. She prided herself on being one of the curviest of the girls. She was beautiful, and she knew it. But beauty's only skin deep.

Back to the story, Veronica threw her bag down onto her cot. Unfortunately for her, the cots weren't that sturdy and her bag weighed quite a bit, so after about 3 seconds of struggling, the cot gave way, spilling all the bag's contents onto the ground. Smart choice, huh?

For a while the room was silent. Not one of the girls moved. They didn't even have to turn and look to know what had happened. They'd heard it all. Veronica's sigh. The bag hitting the cot. The cot's wobbling legs. And the cot and the bag crashing to the ground. Lots of things like that happened to the girls. Not exactly the same, but pretty damn similar. And whenever these things happened, one girl was always the first to make a sound.

"Don't even start."

But it was always too late. Slowly the girls' still faces cracked into sheepish grins, and finally, they would all be laughing their heads off. The usual.

Cami was the first to snap out if it, though. Smiling, she waltzed over to Veronica, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Wow, Ronnie. Looks like you're out of a bed."

"Shut it."

"As you wish, madam."

"Shut it."

"Or maybe you'd prefer Your Highness."

"Shut it."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness. Sounds, good, eh?"

"Shut it."

"No, no, Cami. I think she'd much rather be called Lord. Or maybe Savior?"

"SHUT IT!!!!!!"

Once again, everything went silent. Although the girls _did_ enjoy their little game, they felt bad about taunting Veronica like that. After all, it was her fault they were sent to Camp Green Lake in the first place. Then again, they probably should've done more to stop her. Come to think of it, what happened that night was all their fault, not just hers. They were there. They knew what would happen. They were just as responsible for James' death as Veronica…if not more. And Cami was the last person on Earth to be in a taunting mood.

"Sorry." Cami said, looking at the ground. "I really am."

"Don't be. Just help me with all this crap." Veronica muttered.

One by one, the girls picked up the bags' spilled contents and placed them in her crate. When they were done, they realized they were all pretty hungry. Well, actually, Emma realized it for them.

"Food!" Emma shouted. She hopped up from her cot and darted out of the tent, soon followed by the rest of the girls.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

in the cafeteria

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been about 5 minutes since the bell rang for dinner, and still, there was no sign of the girls. Then, out of nowhere, the boys heard……giggles. And laughter. And running. It was coming towards them. Faster. Louder. Then they saw the shadows at the door. Then they saw it creak open. Then the hollering began.

The girls walked slowly into the cafeteria, looking around at their new campmates. Some where yelling, some were drooling, some were too shocked to do anything (AN: the boys, not the girls, retards. :p ). But needless to say, the girls of D-Tent were the center of attention. Until Mr. Sir came in. He stalked over to the girls and shoved them in the direction of the lunch line. He turned and shouted various orders to random boys in a failed attempt to distract them. **Big surprise**, it failed.

After the girls got their………"food", Mr. Sir directed them to a table where none other than X-Ray, Armpit, Caveman, Zigzag, Squid, and Zero were seated. Somehow, even though they ere there first to get there, no boy wasn't sitting next to a girl. (AN: Gee, I wonder why.)

The 15 teenagers sat in near silence until a scream rang out through the cafeteria.

"I think my dinner just tried to eat my fork!"

"Holy crap!"

"Jesus, Holly."

"Don't eat it then, God."

All eyes were on the girls, especially Holly and her……food. Suddenly, Kaitlin stepped towards her.

"Just give it to me. I'll throw it away and you can walk back to the tent, 'kay?" she asked, picking up Holly's plate and walked with her over to the trash can. She dumped the entire plate in the trash and went back over to the table, while Kaitlin took Holly back to the tent.

"So………since you ladies didn't dig today, how 'bout giving your bread to somebody who did."

X-Ray said, reaching over and taking Cami's bread from off her plate. Cami didn't look like she planned on stopping him, but once he got the bread over on his plate, she smiled a little.

"You can have my bread," she began, "but seeing as how you're not gonna get laid anytime soon, you wouldn't mind letting me kick you in the balls, would ya?"

Everyone at the table stared wide-eyed at Cami for a second, but then, out of nowhere, Zero started to laugh. I mean, he was cracking up. He looked as if it was the funniest thing he had seen in all his life. And ya know something, everyone else started to, too. Everyone except X-Ray.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

30 minutes later

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man, what's your problem?" Squid asked, once the boys were in the Wreck Room. The girls had decided to go back to the tent for a while and the boys did their usual. X- Ray hadn't said a word since the little bread incident and he was starting to scare the guys.

"Those girls are trouble, man." X-Ray began, dropping onto the couch.

"Especially Cami." Zigzag finished.

Magnet piped in, "Especially Veronica."

X-Ray rolled his eyes, "Especially all of them."

"Oh, come on, just because you got your ass kicked doesn't mean you gotta get all grumpy about it." Squid laughed.

"I'm not grumpy. Just cautious." Their leader defended.

"Right."

"Sure."

"Oki doki."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, man, we believe you. Just calm down."

"Yea, we wouldn't want you to pop a vein under all this stress, now would we?"

"SHUT IT!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey there. Me again. I wasn't gonna as this again , but I've decided I really need your help on this one. I need ideas on the pairings. Normally I would do this myself, or have one of my friends help me, but in case you didn't know, my friends are complete psychopaths. Just kidding. (I say that a lot, don't I?) But seriously, If you have any ideas for the pairings, just let me know and I'll take them into consideration and probably give you credit for, too. If they don't make any sense whatsoever, you aint getting squat. : ) JUST KIDDING! Man, some people are way too gullable.


	4. The Catfight

Hey there, everybody. Guess what? I'm posting the fourth chapter! Sadly, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would've liked, but I decided as long as _somebody_ reads the story, it's worth it. Reviews aren't necessary, just welcome. **Extremely **welcome, but still. Also, if this chapter seems a little bad, or too short, or too long, or too gloomy, or really retarded (my money's on retarded), please bear with me. My ex-boyfriend, Mr. I-Can't-Handle-A-Real-Relationship-So-I-Got-My-Best-Friend-To-Break-Up-With-My-Girlfriend-**OVER**-**THE**-**PHONE**, dumped me recently and my poor broken heart just might influence a couple of things in this chapter……but, hey, it might turn out for the better. Let's just see what you think, shall we?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder if X-Ray's still mad at us." Veronica mused from out of the blue. The girls were all lying on their cots in the tent, talking about various things. Their families. The boys. Their friends back home. The boys. How they thought their first day of digging would be. The boys. Did I mention they were talking about the boys? Well, yea, they were.

"Us?" Bobbi asked from across the tent. She and Lora were playing Speed with the deck of cards she had snuck in. "Oh, **no**, Honeybunches. We didn't get in his face this morning. We didn't piss him off at diner. That was you two." She explained, motioning to Veronica and Cami, who was laying on her cot with her feet at her pillow and her head at the foot of the cot, watching Bobbi and Laura's game.

"My name's not _Honeybunches_, you fat cow." Veronica spat.

Within seconds, cards were flying all over the place, yells and screams filled the air, and at the center of it were Bobbi and Veronica. Despite the other girl's protests the fight went on for about 15 seconds longer before a loud shot rang out and everybody froze. The shot came from Mr. Sir's shotgun. Apparently the little cat fight could be heard all over the camp, by everyone in the camp.

"Get out a' there, all a' ya." Mr. Sir demanded. None of the girls budged. "Now!"

The girls scampered out of the tent quickly at the sound of Mr. Sir's gun going off a second time.

"Holy shit."

The 8 girls and Mr. Sir turned to see all of the boys at Camp Green Lake, including Pendanski, standing behind them, in the front was D-Tent. Supposedly it was one of them who spoke.

The girls noticed everyone looking at them weird, and began to glance at each other. When their gazes drifted to Bobbi and Veronica, they stopped dead in their tracks. The two girls looked like they'd been mugged. Veronica's mascara ran down her face, and her lipstick was smudged all over her cheek. Most of her nails were bleeding, seeing as how they broke during the fight. There were 4 scratch marks down her other cheek (AN: think how Mr. Sir's face was in the movie after the warden slashed his cheek), which was also bleeding heavily.

Bobbi was a little different. She had a semi-large bruise along her cheekbone and a small trickle of blood ran out the corner of her mouth. Her knuckles were very bloody, and her left eyebrow had a small cut at the corner.

But what really surprised the girls was Cami. She hadn't even been in the fight, yet she was almost as bas as Bobbi. The corner of her bottom lip was busted and she – like Veronica – had a slash mark across her left cheekbone. Her cuts and bruises weren't nearly as bad as the other two girl's, but still, they were pretty bad.

"What the hell wen' on down here?" Mr. Sir questioned.

"Well……"

"Bobbi and Veronica got in a little fight and I, uh, tried to stop it." Cami answered, looking at the ground.

"And?"

"And……I got hit." She finished, looking up and pointing to the slash on her cheek.

"Is this true?" Mr. Sir asked Veronica and Bobbi.

He only got silent nods in return.

Then Pendanski pulled out a walk-e-talk-e from his back pocket, pressed a button, and spoke into it, "It's okay, Lou…Just a misunderstanding with some of the new kids."

Mr. Sir sighed, "Since it _is_ yer first day, I s'pose I'll let it slide." Then, walking towards the girls slowly, mainly Cami, Veronica, and Bobbi, he growled in a deadly voice, "But if ah' ever catch you three makin' anymore trouble, I'll feed ya to the lizards."

"**UNDERSTAND!"**

Immediately the girls straightened up in line, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey. Sorry for this extremely short chapter…I realize now that it really sucks. And I'm sorry. Really. I am. It's just that I'm heading into a spell of writer's block……which in my case should be called writer's suckiness. If **anyone** has any ideas, suggestions, rant, flames, ramblings, anything, _please_ post them in the review box thingy. Yea, I know, I've resorted to begging. But that's just how much you people mean to me. : )

Lotz a Love,

Cami


End file.
